eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1120 (18 April 1995)
Synopsis The Aitkens are left shell-shocked after the night's revelations, and Mark and Ruth try to pick up the pieces. Well both of Ruth's parents then say that Mark's got AIDS. He tries to explain without a great deal of success that he hasn't. Geoff just stands there looking amazed at the whole thing with his mouth open. Her mother says that she supposes that Ruth's got it too, and she says that she hasn't and that they're playing safe. They don't seem impressed by this and ask how it can be safe. The father then says that Mark will understand if he asks him to make alternative sleeping arrangements since he can't put his family at risk. Then he starts having a go at Ruth about bringing Mark to the house where her brother and sister are. Ruth keeps appealing to her mother to stand up for herself but she agrees with the father. Mark then does a bit of acting and tells them that the only reason he told them was because he cared so much for Ruth and that that's why they have to do everything in a rush because they won't have much time together. He says that they don't have time for family rows and that they've got to concentrate on being happy immediately. Michelle has a go at Ruth's parents for speaking to her brother like that but they won't be swayed. Ruth's mother says that Mark represents everything that her husband has spent his life fighting against. So in the face of the unthinking and misinformed religious nutcase they leave and go to a hotel. Geoff pays for their room as a wedding present. He tells Michelle that he wishes he'd known coz then he could've stuck up for Mark. He reckons that Ruth's parents might've listened to him more because they seem the type to respect college lecturers. Geoff and Michelle and Ruth and Mark sit around and chat, then Ruth says she's going to bed, Mark says he needs a drink and asks Geoff who says he'll be glad to join him. Michelle goes to chat with her, leaving Mark and Geoff to get pissed. (Mainly Mark I think). Ruth is amazed at the room, which is very nice and she and Michelle get brandies out of the mini-bar. They have a little chat, as do Geoff and Mark, and next day Mark has a hangover. He makes room service go away and asks Ruth for aspirins. They recover a bit later, and order breakfast. Mark asks if they can afford it, Ruth says that Geoff paid for the room and Mark gets morbid saying that Michelle and Rachel paid for his and Jill's room when they got married and she was dead next day. Ruth reassures him and it's OK. Michelle and Geoff take Pauline and Arthur to see their house. Michelle thinks it's a bit too perfect and it doesn't feel like hers, as she has no input to it, it seems to have just fallen in her lap without any effort put in. Vicki starts off hating it but is soon swayed by the promise of her own playroom. Michelle seems a bit quiet. Then someone mentions Mark and Ruth and they have to tell Pauline and A about the argument last night. Pauline says she's going over there to talk to Maureen and Hugh (R's parents) and they can't talk to Mark like that. Arthur reminds her of how they acted when he told them, and she says yes, and that she will have to see them. She asks Geoff to give her a lift, which he does, reluctantly, as he and Michelle are of the opinion that it will do no good at all. Pauline goes in and finds the parents in their church. She sees Maureen and tries to persuade her that she can't turn her back on Ruth now, just before her wedding, and she will regret it if she does. Maureen has trouble thinking for herself and soon Hugh comes to tell Pauline to leave them alone. Pauline tells him the same things, and he says that they are putting lots of innocent people at risk every day by keeping it a secret. And generally lots of ill-informed waffle about HIV and AIDS, which he appears to know nothing about, but continues to expound his opinion (well of course that's his job, he'll be used to preaching with no reference to anything resembling fact of course). He says Pauline has to leave, she says she hasn't finished and tells Maureen again to make her own decision (unlikely, she seems brainwashed) and not to desert her daughter at her wedding. She goes out into the car and chats to Geoff about it, and continues about him and Michelle, how he's safe and secure and a steadying influence on her, and they will be alright as she needs someone like him and she's had the most unsuitable boyfriends all her life, she ought to settle down. Geoff isn't too happy about being branded boring but he doesn't argue too much. After, Pauline says how nice it was to have that chat with him. Meanwhile back at the house, Arthur tries to talk to Michelle, and it all goes horribly wrong, he ends up airing his opinion that it's a bad idea and that she shouldn't marry someone that old, etc etc. She insists that she is happy and loves Geoff. Arthur says that she will be a widow and he will pop his clogs much earlier than she will she will be left alone quite young. She says not as young as Ruth, though, and they ponder this, Michelle saying that she is so lucky compared to them, and she's very happy about it. Arthur sort of gives up arguing. Credits Main cast *Bill Treacher as Arthur *Susan Tully as Michelle *Wendy Richard as Pauline *David Roper as Geoff *Todd Carty as Mark *Caroline Paterson as Ruth *Donald Douglas as Hugh Aitken *Sandra Clark as Maureen Aitken *Morag Brownlie as Susan *Gary Cross as John *Samantha Leigh Martin as Vicki Category:Episode Category:1995 Episodes